With fast development of mobile technologies, mobile devices are gradually playing a more and more important role. However, new mobile technologies and products with wireless function also provide chances for new attack types while being widely used, i.e. network crimes are causing a threat against security to people by means of the mobile device.
At present, the mobile device companies are all involved in difficulty in solving the mobile and wireless security problem. Researches indicate that more than two-thirds of the companies would undergo security problems resulting from improper connection of the mobile user to insecure services or downloading of malignant applications.
In the course of using the mobile device (e.g. mobile phone), a critical issue is to ensure the security of the user's information, while a user participable trusty display and input environment is to be realized. Intelligent mobile devices have become a multifunctional computing platform as the operating system of the mobile device has been intelligentized and complicated. However, since a large number of virus and Trojan Horse programs can invade the user's mobile device in various manners, people's trust in the mobile device constantly decreases. The traditional solution is to integrate a security component in the mobile device. However, the trusty business message outputted after being processed by the security component would further go into an untrusty processing environment during the display process and may hence be tampered by malignant applications such that the information finally seen by the user on the display screen is inconsistent with the business message.
Near-field communication (NFC) is a short range wireless communication technology. The so-called near-field communication (NFC) technology is a short range high-frequency wireless communication technology with an available range of about 10 cm, which can realize electronic identity identification or data transmission, for example, the functions such as credit card and access card. By means of this technology, the user can use a mobile phone in place of non-contact intelligent cards such as bus card, bank card, staff card, access card, membership card, and so on, and can further easily read the RFID label information attached to the billboard. An important application of the near-field communication is the payment function. User only needs to make the mobile device with NFC antennas get close to a transaction terminal such as a POS machine to accomplish the payment.
As the Chinese financial IC cards are gradually popularized, the flash payment based on the financial IC cards has also been widely used. The fast payment of the flash payment also starts to transfer to the mobile device, e.g. thereby forming an NFC payment mobile phone. The NFC payment mobile phone may be implemented by many solutions. However, since the NFC payment mobile phone needs large-area NFC antennas, integration of the NFC antennas in the circuit system inside the mobile phone would be affected by the circuit board, the battery, the metal housing, etc, thus the NFC communication effects are all undesirable.